


[DickJay] Snake you around my hands

by Crixan



Series: DIckJay Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Characters are kinda ooc, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Conditioning, Creampie, Dick is an adult, Dom Dick Grayson, Enemas, Grooming, Jason is 16 here, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jason Todd, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, can i classify this as grooming tho?, idk what im tagging here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: A brief look into Jason's life as Dick's precious pet.Raising Jason/Grooming|Oblivious Jason/Possessive Dick|BDSM dynamics/AU|Robin!Jason/Discowing and Robin
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DIckJay Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	[DickJay] Snake you around my hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Raising Jason/Grooming** | ~~Oblivious Jason/Possessive Dick~~ | **BDSM dynamics/AU** | ~~Robin!Jason/Discowing and Robin~~
> 
> Quick backstory: Dick is somewhere around the early 20, and Jason is 16. So definitely underage here. Dick found Jason when he was very young, like 6-8, and subtley train him to recipocrate some...sexual advances. 
> 
> Idk about the backstory. My brain is horny but not helpful enough to fill in plotholes.

Jason opened the door, twisting the key and closing it behind him. The whole house was empty, as usual since it was still early before his master came back.

He went to his room and started stripping, setting them aside neatly. His master did always taught him to feel comfortable in his own skin.

He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, scrubbing all the dirt from school. After that done, he reached towards his ass, where a butt plug settled in. He wore it to school every day, mandatory since his master said it will help him concentrate more. It did, especially when his master wanted him to wear the one that buzz, forcing him to sit still during a lecture.

Jason purposely took it out slowly, feeling his rim stretched around the widest part of the plug. Master wouldn't like it if he knew he played with himself, but Jason couldn't help himself. He loved the stretch, loved feeling something whirling inside him.

Jason played around with it for a few minutes before finally pulled the plug out, just staying there and twitching his hole. He then grabbed the enema kit out and started cleaning himself.

He moaned a little, feeling his little tummy filling up with liquid, gushing around there. He looked down and saw his tummy looking bigger, a small bump from the previously flat stomach.

Jason didn't like enema, his stomach always cramped a little and he always felt like peeing. However, his master had taught him the importance of enema, and there was one time Jason resisted hard against enema that master was displeased and made him sleep with a vibrating dildo in him for the whole night.

Jason had never cried so hard, his bed was ruined with cum and his balls felt tired and empty.

"15 minutes…" Jason set an alarm and put it aside before he went into position with his face lying down and back arching. As soon as the timer started, Jason started massaging his little tits, pulling and twisting them. Master wanted him to have pretty tits, so Jason had to do it every day.

He rolled his tiny tips between his fingers, his little penis growing erect as he moaned lightly. The liquid sloshing in his stomach, stimulating more pleasure up his brain.

Jason jumped a little when the timer sounded, shutting down the timer and started cleaning, the liquid going out from his body and his tummy getting smaller and smaller before reaching its regular size.

After cleaning up everything, Jason prepared himself, squeezing some lube on his small fingers and inserting two at the same time. Master liked it when he had access to Jason's hole whenever he wanted, and Jason loved it when Master did it.

Inserting another dildo, thicker and longer than his school ones, touching and reaching all parts of him nicely. Letting out a sigh of relief when it went into him without much problem, wiggling his hips and moaning when he felt it bumming inside of him. Then he reached for his collar, a basic blue leather with a little tag 'Master's Property'.

Looking at the time, Jason went to finish his homework. He wouldn't have the time to do them later during the night. Master liked to spent time with him during the night, playing with him and paying so much attention to Jason.

By the time he finished his homework along with some of the housework, it was closed to 6 pm, where his master would be coming home. So Jason went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for both of them.

He placed the plates on the table, along with all the cutlery needed, putting the food on the plate. Satisfied with his work done well, he removed the frilly apron his master bought for him. Master did have atrocious taste not that Jason would tell him that.

He went to the front door, before sitting down on the floor, his ass touching the back of his calves and making sure his dick was visible between his thighs, free for master's use. Neck bowed and hands on top of his things as he waited for Master to return.

It didn't take long before Jason heard the familiar sound of a key opening the door, followed by the sound of his Master's shoes clicking against the floor.

"I'm back," Master announced, and Jason didn't dare to lift his head up until he felt Master's hand tilting his chin.

Master always touched him so gently, that Jason couldn't believe it was directed at him. Jason liked them more than he should be.

They shared a brief kiss before they broke away. Jason stood up when Master gave him a little pull to his legs, helping him to put away his briefcase and everything else.

"They look nice," Master gave him a compliment, taking a bite of his pasta. Jason sat on his own chair, waiting for Master to give him a signal before he started eating his portion.

The dinner was spent with Master making small talks with Jason, which Jason genuinely enjoyed. It made him feel special, a kind of domesticity around them, making Jason felt himself being included in this…safe, homey kind of feeling. Jason felt…attended to, being paid attention by the one person who took care of him because he is Jason.

The moment Jason finished his last bite, he put his hands on his thighs, trying not to feel too eager for the next part of the routine. He tried to curb his excitement, yet his fingers drummed nervously as he took a small glance towards his master.

Dick let out a small smile behind his napkin as he pretended to wipe his mouth, secretly cooing at how cute his boy was, taking baby glances at him and looking the other way whenever Dick locked eyes with him.

"You want your milk now, don't you?" Dick patted his thighs, motioning for his boy. His obedient boy who was so eager to get down on his knees to kneel beside him, looking up at him with those pretty doe eyes.

Dick let out a chuckle, palming those smooth cheeks, heartwarming at how his boy leaned into his touch. Opening his fly with the other hand, he nudged his boy to kneel between his legs.

Jason could felt his mouth watering, eyes never leaving his Master's brief-covered cock. He could smell the musky scent through the clothing, pressing his mouth on the tip. Pink tongue licking the cloth, mouthing the slowly erecting member, eyes never leaving how the cock stretched the fabric as if teasing Jason with the treat.

Dick continued on his meal as if he was unbothered by his baby boy pulling down his brief. The only action he took was patting his baby boy before going back to his meal.

Jason let out a delighted gasp when the heavy cock sprung out of the brief and hit him on the face, pushing his face into the musky scent as he worshipped the cock that ravished him and sent him to high heavens every time it was inside him.

Saliva filling his mouth as Jason gave tiny kitten licks on the tip, tasting the slightly bitter tang of precum on his tongue. He could never get tired of sucking the cock, pink lips wrapping themselves on the head and giving it a small suck. A hint of salty musk coated his taste buds as he circled the outline of the source with tentative flicks of his tongue.

"C'mon baby boy," Dick cooed, a hand curling on top of the black mop of hair, "you can go deeper, baby." Subtly putting more strength behind his grip as he moved his baby down on his cock.

Jason let out a moan, eyes slightly rolling back as he swallowed more and more of the large cock, throat widening to accommodate the intruding member. He laid his tongue flat, trying his best to lick the underside of the cock. Jason tried to blink away the tears, stopping himself from doing anything other than to breathe.

After taking a few breaths, he started moving up and down the rigid flesh, rolling and sucking the cock to the best of his ability. Letting out little moans from beneath the table as Dick continued to finish his dinner.

The moment he finished, he grabbed the black hair and started jackhammering his cock into the warm mouth, pulling roughly a few times before coming deep into Jason's throat.

"Nice baby," Dick praised, watching Adam's apple moved as Jason swallowed the thick liquid, letting out an appreciative hum.

"Thank you, Master." A warm kiss pressed onto the mushroom head before he tucked the shaft back into the pants. Shifting himself from underneath the table and went to collect the dishes. Like he hasn't been sucking cock just 3 minutes ago.

Dick knotted his fingers into the collar and pulled, smacking his lips against the other's. How he loved his baby boy. So obedient for him. How deliciously oblivious Jason was to how he was able to affect Dick.

"Come to the living room after you're done," Dick let out a loud smoosh before parting, eyes gleaming at how the younger seemed to lean forward for more, before seemingly remember himself. "We're having a movie night."

Jason nodded wordlessly, face red at the thoughts of the upcoming activities before going to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Dick watched his boy go, eyes dipping down to the perky ass and the hint of an anal plug peeking out, feeling his own cock twitched at the thought of burying himself in the tight heat. Jason was always tight and wet, always so vocal and sensitive at every touch.

He went to get some blankets and picked out a movie that they won't mind missing out on, before settling himself on the couch and waited for his baby boy to come back. Pulling out his cock and stroking himself languidly to full length as he waited, pouring lube on the member.

He never needed to wait long. Jason was always so eager for this portion of the night. Coming back with a bowl of caramel popcorn and setting it on the coffee table before presenting his ass, hands spreading those delectable cheeks for Dick to touch.

Very slowly, Dick pulled the base of the plug, going so slow to tease his boy, wanted him to feel every curve and nooks of the plug. Smiling as he watched the hungry hole sucked the widest curve of the plug tightly, rim flaring.

"Don't tease," a faint voice came from the boy, hands trembling at holding his ass cheeks apart. No matter how many times they did this, Jason still felt embarrassed, ears burning in this position.

Dick let out a chuckle at how adorable his boy was, pulling out the plug without much fanfare and setting it aside. The puckered hole opening slightly, twitching around the empty space and glistening with lube.

He pressed a kiss directly on the hole, the urge to stab his tongue in the pucker and making his boy cry was strong. But that was for another day, another time.

"Come on," Dick traveled to the small hips, guiding the boy to sit on his erect cock. Eyes never leaving the puffy rim widening and stretching to accommodate his thick mushroom head.

Dick knew he was well-endowed, and no matter how much he wanted to nail Jason onto his dick immediately, he knew he had to go slow. His boy was a champ in handling pain, but even Dick had to go slow less he caused unnecessary pain.

"You're so good," He murmured into Jason's arching neck, slowly sheathing in cock into the smaller body, feeling his boy trembling around him. "Taking me so well, always so tight for me." Pressing kisses onto the pale neck as Jason took him to the base, rim stretching wide to accommodate the thick length spearing him. 

Jason let out a whine, leaning back onto Dick's shoulder as he waited for the overwhelming fullness to subside. He felt so full, the hot flesh pulsing deep inside him, reaching so far Jason felt kind of nauseous. But it was deliciously large and thick, pressing into his walls.

"So full…" He let out a moan, his insides involuntarily clenching and unclenching the thick cock. "Can move now…" Jason groaned out, grinding back onto the cock and letting a sharp gasp when Dick bit down at his action.

Having the ultimate green light, Dick started thrusting upwards into the tight heat, hands holding onto the small hips so tightly, it was sure to leave bruises tomorrow. Tucking his face into the pale neck and leave more hickeys behind as he fucked into the small body.

"Ah, ah, ah,…" Pleasure sparked behind his eyes, his body moving and bouncing on the thick flesh ravaging his insides, his own cock jumping up and down from the force. His hands scrambling around for leverage, only for him to reach behind and held onto Dick's shoulders.

"Do you like it, baby?" Dick grunted into Jason's ears, loving the sweet moans spilling from his boy. "Can you feel me? Fucking into you? Going so deep and so far?"

His hands wandered to the front, going down to Jason's navel and pressing down. Jason sobbed at the touch, thighs trembling to keep themselves open. One hand detaching themselves to go down, going where Dick was touching him.

"Can you feel me? My dick fucking into you." There, Jason can felt a bulge every time Dick thrust into him.

"Yes yes yes Master," Jason sobbed, pressing down onto the bulge and painpleasurepain assaulted his nerves. "I can feel you-! So deep Master-!" He grinded back into the cock, wanting it to come deeper and deeper into him.

Dick can felt his cock getting harder at how lewd his boy was, begging and crying for cocks. Growling, he flipped Jason onto the couch on his hands and knees, hands settling on the boy's waist, and started hammering away, going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"M-Master-! So good-!" Jason's cries were nectar, sweet and tempting. "Harder-!" Jason's gaze was glassy and teary, his mind going blank in pleasure.

His master was so deep-! It was good, so good and thick and long in him-!

"Master-," smaller hand moved back to grip Dick's hands on his sides. "W-wanna cum-, can I come?" Teary doe eyes stared back into his own, begging for release.

"Come with me," Dick let a soft kiss on those plump lips, hips banging onto the reddened buttocks for a few times before going deep, spilling hot, creamy seeds into the mushy heat.

Jason let out a gargled moan, borderline scream as he come, shooting his load all over the couch, thighs shuddering as he accepted his master's cum.

They remained in the positioning for a while, Dick giving shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Giving his baby a kiss, he removed his soften cock out of the puffy hole.

"Hold it all in," the demand came through, Jason lowered his waist and his ass higher, his slightly gaping hole doing its best to hold all the seeds. He laid there, panting as he waited for his master.

Grabbing his phone, Dick turned on his camera and pointed at his masterpiece.

"You look great, baby," With reddened ass cheeks framing the puffy hole, pucker twitching emptily around the space for something to hold onto. A few drops of white managed to slip out, trailing down almost sensually to the balls and down to the soften length.

After a few shots, he put away his phone and inserted his thumbs, tugging at the puffy rim and watched more cum buried inside, the inner walls spasming with heat. Dick can never get tired of playing with his boy, pretty hole and all.

"C'mon, I did say movie night and all," Dick pressed three fingers into the hole, the inner walls sucking onto the digits immediately. "but baby, you dirtied the couch."

Hearing the silent demand, Jason tried to move his jellied limbs around, his master being so good at helping him keep the seeds inside as he licked all the spillage, moaning softly as the digits crooked  and squelch the mess inside. 

"Good boy," Dick brought the younger male up, slipping his cock back into the warm heat.

Jason sighed in content, leaning tiredly against his master's chest as a blanket was slipped over them. The hot flesh throbbing in his walls the whole time as the movie started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to post every day for DickJay week, my brain isn't doing quite well.
> 
> I'd be staring at a blank doc while my brain conjures up the wildest, wildest sex but unable to type it out XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
